<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ᴀ ꜱᴜɴꜰʟᴏᴡᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ by klutzangell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352064">ᴀ ꜱᴜɴꜰʟᴏᴡᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzangell/pseuds/klutzangell'>klutzangell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, separated parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzangell/pseuds/klutzangell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when heartbroken, beomgyu receives a sunflower from a stranger with bruises.<br/>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🌻ᴀ ꜱᴜɴꜰʟᴏᴡᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p>
<p>❝when <em>heartbroken, beomgyu receives a sunflower from a stranger with </em><em>bruises.❞</em></p>
<p>
  <b>ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ</b>
</p>
<p>mentions of abuse<br/>mention of alcohol &amp; drugs<br/>swear words<br/>fLuFf but also angst</p>
<p>____🌻____</p>
<p>
  <em>hope you have a good day and lots of love </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🌻ᴏɴᴇ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p><p>❝<em>The promise we made to be together forever </em><br/><em>No longer </em><em>exists❞</em><br/><em>-</em><em>Apology</em><em>, </em><em>iKON</em></p><p>____🌻____</p><p>beomgyu sat on the cold wooden bench that was painted white in front of the small boba shop where his boyfriend worked at. it had a soft creme color scheme that was inviting and made you feel cozy and warm while drinking boba or doing some work. beomgyu smiled at the memory of when he had looked at his cup before throwing it away and looked at the side. a number had been written with the name of <em>yeonjun</em>. their relationship had developed since then which lead him to his current spot outside. they were supposed to go on a date after yeonjun got off of work. beomgyu had made sure that he looked extra good and waited patiently for a text from yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>he stood up when he saw yeonjun come out of thes and smiled. the other returned his bright smile with a weak and tired one. </p><p> </p><p>"hi"</p><p>"hi, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"i'm just very tried so maybe we should do this another day"</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu's smile dropped and felt the need to protest but he didn't want to come off as clingy. he smiled forcibly and nodded, "yeah, whenever you want"</p><p> </p><p>yeonjun looked away and looked hesitant at first but seemed to nod to himself. beomgyu's hands were becoming clammy while observing his lover's change in expressions. </p><p> </p><p>yeonjun took beomgyu's hand in his and brought him to sit down on the bench where beomgyu had been waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>"i'm really sorry for not being up to hang out today but if we had neither of us would've enjoyed it."</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu frowned at the use of 'hang out' but he knew that he was probably overthinking again. his heart began to pound faster when he came up with ideas of what yeonjun could've meant by saying that neither of them would've enjoyed it. wasn't it enough to be in each other's company? would yeonjun not have enjoyed having beomgyu's company?</p><p> </p><p>"w-what are you trying to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"i really wished i didn't have to do this but i'm think it'll be the best for both of us. i don't feel the same way towards you like i did before. i don't want to keep going on with this relationship where the both of us will wind up hurting and being caught in a web of lies. i know you can find someone who will love you forever and will stay by your side no matter what. i can't be that person for you anymore." </p><p> </p><p>beomgyu's heart felt like if it had stopped beating sending his entire body into freeze mode. his felt like if his throat had tied itself into a knot, not letting him utter a single word out. his salty tears burned his eyes as he tried to hold them back from showing themselves. his bottom lip was starting to quiver so he bit it until it felt numb and he no longer felt it quiver. he could feel yeonjun retracting his warm hands from his making him shiver from the sudden gust of cold air that hit his hands. </p><p> </p><p>yeonjun knew that he wouldn't receive a response because he knew how the younger was. he stood up slowly feeling guilty of being the reason why beomgyu was in his current state. however, he knew that if he kept going on, the pain in the end would only be larger. as he was about to walk away he barley was able to catch the small voice that came out of the younger. </p><p> </p><p>"how am i supposed to find someone who will love and stay with me forever when you promised me you would be that person and all you did was break that promise?" </p><p> </p><p>"you will find that someone. promises from the wrong people are meant to be broken. i'm sorry, gyu"</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu attempted to watch yeonjun walk away but his tears were blocking his sight, only creating a blurry image. he shut his eyes as tears escaped from his eyes, running down his cheeks. his throat seemed to have untied itself, allowing sobs to come out. he dug his nails into the palm of his hands in attempt to control himself. </p><p> </p><p>time seemed to have slipped through his hands as he looked up into the street and saw the sun setting. tears were no longer running but instead sat dry on his cheeks. soft sniffles instead of sobs escaping from his throat. he brought his sweater closer to his body attempting to feel some sort of warmth. he looked down again, not wanting to feel the air in his face. </p><p> </p><p>his eyes set on a pair of worn out sneakers that stopped in front of him. he looked up and found a boy with bruises on his face, holding a brown paper bag in one of his arms and a bundle of bright sunflowers on the other. the stranger squatted down to beomgyu's eye level and put down the paper bag on the concrete floor. he picked out a sunflower from the bundle in his hand and held it out to him. </p><p> </p><p>beomgyu looked at the stranger hesitantly but slowly took the fragile flower into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"what is this?" beomgyu asked in a hushed voice that was raspy from all the crying he had done fro who knows how long. </p><p> </p><p>"a sunflower for you. it looks like you need a little yellow in your life right now" </p><p> </p><p>"yellow?"</p><p> </p><p>"happiness"</p><p> </p><p>the stranger smiled at him, wincing almost immediately after and lightly touched the corner of his mouth where a dark bruise had settled itself. beomgyu wanted to say something but the boy left before he could even come up with something in his head. he looked down at the sunflower in his hand and softly smiled. the sunflower did look like a bundle of happiness but at the same time it was fragile. just like himself. and just like the boy with bruises. </p><p>____🌻____</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🌻ᴛᴡᴏ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p><p>❝<em>as human beings we can only get </em><em>hurt</em>❞<br/>-<em>Mama</em><em> EXO</em></p><p>____🌻____</p><p>soobin opened his eyes, regretting ever waking up. his ribs felt like if they had been pulled apart. his face and head pounded and he was sure that he looked like a purple blob by now. he struggled to sit up and groaned when he was finally able to do it. his feet hit the cold wooden floor sending shivers down his spine. he rubbed his arms as he no longer had the comfort and warmth from his blanket. he turned on the soft lights of his bathroom and sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>his eyes didn't have the shine that they had when he was a little boy. his cheeks were no longer stained with chocolate but were now stained with angry bruises. his once mochi like cheeks were now sunken into his face. dark eye bags adorned his brown eyes. his black hair in a complete mess making it look like a bird's nest. he lifted up his white shirt and grimaced at the dark colors and small cuts on his sides. he grabbed the all to familiar ointment from the small cupboard and gently placed some with his thin fingers. he took some bandages and placed them on the bigger and deeper cuts. he washed his hands and brushed his teeth. he ran his fingers through his hair in a attempt to tame it.</p><p> </p><p>with a new change of clothes he sat on the edge of his unmade bed in the dim lighted room. the sun was struggling to get through his dark curtains. as his eyes scanned his room his eyes settled on the clear vase that held the bright sunflowers on his desk. they were probably the most lively thing in the whole house.</p><p> </p><p>his memory flashed back to the boy on the white bench. the complete look of sadness radiating off of him. he looked like if he was in a state of shock. soobin's heart had clenched at the sight of this and thought that it wouldn't hurt to have one less sunflower if it meant that it might brighten up someone's day.</p><p> </p><p>he stood up slowly after hearing the front door slam shut and pulled a hoodie that was the color of a burnt orange. the hoodie was clearly too loose on his frame as his collarbones were able to be seen. he picked up his bag and headed out the back door. he was never able to leave through the front door because of the risk of any of his neighbors seeing his bruised face.</p><p> </p><p>the cool breeze gently kissed his face as he walked down the street with the hood now covering his head.</p><p> </p><p>soobin came to a stop when his school building came into his view. he started to make his way past it since he could never show up due to his face always being how it was. he tried to make his way through the crowd of students that were already showing up without bumping into anyone. however, that didn't happen as he felt his shoulder come in contact with someone else's, making him stumble and moan in pain. he held on to the gate as he clutched his side. he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and he jerked away in reflex and came face to face with a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>in front of him stood the crying boy from the day before. his face now clean of tear streaks yet still having a tired look to him. the other's eyes seemed to scan soobin's face and widened a bit in recognition.</p><p> </p><p>"oh? you're the boy from yesterday right?"</p><p> </p><p>soobin nodded and low key regretted ever coming in contact with the boy. he didn't think of the consequences if they ever came to see each other again. the questions. the small talk.</p><p> </p><p>"aren't you going to school?"</p><p> </p><p>the damn questions that he tried his best to avoid. soobin shook his head, "not really my thing. oh and hopefully you're feeling better." he tried his best to smile without hurting himself like last time.</p><p> </p><p>as the boy was about to say something, his eyes shifted to something behind him. he pursed his lips and looked back at soobin who looked back and saw a boy with blue hair laughing with a group of males.</p><p> </p><p>"do you mind if for today, school isn't my thing either?"</p><p> </p><p>soobin's eyebrows rose in curiosity and slowly nodded. "won't say anything if you don't. the name is soobin by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"beomgyu"</p><p> </p><p>they softly smiled at each other and beomgyu began to walk wanting to avoid the blue-haired male and his friends. the crowd of students was only getting larger and soobin couldn't help but feel nervous. he kept his face down but it almost caused him to stumble. in a rush he grabbed the back of beomgyu's jacket in hopes to not get carried away by everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"where you going gyu?!" a loud voice asked causing beomgyu to stop. he looked back and saw the owner of the voice was one of the guys that yeonjun was walking with. he rolled his eyes and ignored them, continuing to walk forward. he knew that yeonjun would think he was being salty or sensitive, but he wasn't going to be acting all friendly the day after he broke his heart.</p><p> </p><p>once they got around the corner, soobin let go and sighed heavily. beomgyu looked at him and asked, "so where to now?"</p><p> </p><p>"i always go to this one place"</p><p> </p><p>"oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"follow me"</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu followed behind soobin who was walking sluggishly. beomgyu couldn't help but wonder how the boy got those bruises. how he was so thin. how he had such dark eye bags under his big innocent eyes. how he attempted to smile even though it brought him pain. how he was able to be so gentle with those sunflowers when clearly no one had been gentle with him. he wondered how this boy in front of him got hurt. he wondered if soobin would ever trust him. he wondered if he, himself, could ever trust anyone anytime soon. he wondered if they could ever be healed from the people that hurt them. he wondered why things had turned out this way. he wondered.</p><p>____🌻____</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🌻ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p><p>❝<em>the rain stops </em><em>and</em> <em>the</em><em>reflection</em><br/><em>in</em><em>the</em><em>puddle</em><br/><em>I</em><em>see</em><em>myself</em><em>looking</em><em>more</em><br/><em>miserable</em><em>today</em><em>❞</em><br/>-- <em>Rain</em><em> BTS</em></p><p>____🌻____</p><p>beomgyu smiled a little when he saw how excited soobin became when they came across the place where soobin said he spent most of his time at. it was a small park that gave off an abandoned feeling to it. the playground looked like it hadn't been touched in years that the paint was peeling off, revealing rust. soobin walked faster when he saw the old run down merry-go-round positioned under a big tree that was starting to change from green leaves to a mix of red and yellow leaves. soobin carefully sat down inside and sighed when he was finally able to rest his back against the railing. beomgyu followed his actions and tried his best not to get his uniform dirty while sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>they sat in silence and listened to the wind and the leaves have a conversation. soobin picked at the red paint that was peeling at the side if the railing until a hand stopped his. he looked up and saw beomgyu's hand on top of his, holding onto his thin fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"you can get sick"</p><p> </p><p>"at least i'll have a legit reason to miss school no?"</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu rolled his eyes and sat back into his spot. he eyed soobin with curiosity who had continued to pick at the paint. beomgyu scooted closer to him bringing his knees up to his chest and leaned his head against the railing.</p><p> </p><p>"why don't you go to school?" he made sure his voice was as soft as possible, afraid that he would scare the other like a fragile bunny. soobin only spared him a glance, avoiding to make any type of eye contact and not answering. beomgyu bit his lip in response to his silence, but didn't pressure him for an answer. after all soobin hadn't asked why he had been crying yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>soobin felt a bit guilty for not answering at all and just straight up ignoring him but he couldn't help it. he was already taking a huge risk by even talking to someone else from school. what if he told a teacher or spread rumors about him? beomgyu didn't seem like that type of person but people are always different from what they seem.</p><p> </p><p>hours passed as they sat in silence, being on their phones. soobin got a text message as he was watching an episode of anime. he opened it and smiled as much as he was able to.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>taehyunnie</em></b><br/>we'll meet you at the usual for lunch?</p><p> </p><p><em><b>me</b></em><br/>yeah, i'm here already<br/>i'll be waiting for you😳</p><p> </p><p>soobin cleared his throat, catching the attention of beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>"do you mind if my friends come here for lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>"don't even ask, i'm the one that tagged along"</p><p> </p><p>soobin softly laughed and nodded. he waited for a few minutes until he heard a very familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>"hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>he turned around and smiled instantly at the sight of taehyun with hueningkai in the back. the two were his only friends that he had since he was young. taehyun had been his very first friend but a few years later hueningkai joined them. soobin painfully stood up, making taehyun rush over to him.</p><p> </p><p>his smile faltered when he saw his face up close. he cupped his bruised face with his smaller hands and brought it closer examining it.</p><p> </p><p>"again?"</p><p> </p><p>soobin shrugged, knowing that he would only worry taehyun and the now saddened hueningkai next to him. he knew they would try to convince him to stay with one of them as long as he didn't live at home anymore. he had considered it but he couldn't leave like that. he didn't want to feel like a burden to his friends and he wouldn't make his mom go through another abandonment. even if she hurt him he still loved her.</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu watched the whole interaction. he couldn't help but feel a small sadness growing in him seeing how soobin's friends looked so sad and worried. however he felt a wave of relief as he saw that soobin had people to take care of him. however, he couldn't help but feel the need to be one of them.</p><p> </p><p>taehyun had let go, letting hueningkai give soobin the softest hug making sure not to hurt him. that's when both boys had noticed the figure that had been watching them the whole time. they were surprised to say the least. soobin had never brought anyone here besides them. taehyun recognized the boy as he had seen him around the halls with yeonjun who was quite popular. almost everyone knew they were dating which made yeonjun be flooded with questions of where was his boyfriend today. he has just shrugged but apparently he was here.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, guys this is beomgyu. beomgyu, this is taehyun and hueningkai"</p><p> </p><p>"nice to meet you. i'm sorry for tagging along to soobin."</p><p> </p><p>"no it's okay. its nice seeing someone new around. so nice to meet you too" taehyun smiled at beomgyu who returned it feeling relieved.</p><p> </p><p>"hihi, nice to officially meet you." hueningkai said as he waved both of his pretty hands. beomgyu raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"officially?"</p><p> </p><p>"we had music class together last year but we never talked"</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu sighed in relief that he didn't know him from seeing him around yeonjun who was now his ex. he would never be able to get used to it. he would never get used to not being able to call each other until the other hung up or just being together. the small affections during break and the smiles during class. it was something that he didn't want to get used to but had to.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm hungry, anyone else?" taehyun said as he held his stomach. he also knew that soobin hadn't eaten since yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>"me" hueningkai said and beomgyu agreed.</p><p> </p><p>soobin stayed quiet knowing he didn't have to answer. taehyun knew him better than anyone, and he knew taehyun better than anyone else. he would make sure he would eat even if it was the tiniest bowl of rice or soup. although, he was hungry he felt disgusted at the idea of food. he didn't feel like eating even a grain of rice. however every time he looked in the mirror he looked worse and he knew that he had to eat because if not he might as well just disappear. but maybe it would be a good thing. so maybe everything could be solved if he just held his hunger a little longer. if he just held it better, things would get better. and it would be a first if things got better. not even taehyun had accomplished that. or hueningkai. but such a small thing as food just might be able to.</p><p>____🌻____</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🌻ꜰᴏᴜʀ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p><p>❝<em>i'm not lonely</em></p><p>
  <em>i say to the night sky without any strength</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm okay today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i say to myself over and over again❞</em>
</p><p>-- <em>All Alone DAY6</em></p><p>____🌻____</p><p>beomgyu stared at the thin clear vase that stood on his windowsill that held the single bright sunflower. it had been three days since he had last seen the tall boy and he couldn't help but scold himself for not asking for his number. he had no way of knowing if the boy was healthy or if taehyun had continued to force him to eat. <em>taehyun.</em> </p><p> </p><p>beomgyu scurried off his desk and grabbed phone, laying down on his fluffy bed. he opened his messages and clicked on the name of one of his best friends, ryujin. he knew that she knew every single person in the school so there was no way that she didn't know taehyun. </p><p> </p><p><b>beom</b>: ryuu~ </p><p><b>ryuryu</b>: gyu~ </p><p><b>beom</b>: can i ask you for a favor, my beautiful social butterfly?</p><p><b>ryuryu</b>: who you need to find?</p><p><b>beom:</b> a guy named taehyun,he has big eyes yk</p><p><b>ryuryu:</b> are you trying to hook up with someone  who's not yeonjun? and yes i do know him</p><p><b>beom:</b> wtf, i just need to ask him something</p><p><b>ryuryu:</b> need to ask him for di--</p><p><b>beom:</b> do you have his number or not</p><p><b>ryuryu</b>: yes yes i do but don't tell him you got it from me</p><p><b>beom:</b> ok </p><p><b>ryuryu: </b>**-****-****</p><p><b>beom:</b> thank youuu</p><p><b>ryuryu:</b> yeah yeah love you too</p><p>beomgyu added the number into his contacts, his thin finger hovering over the button to message him. he couldn't help but feel that he was worried for no reason and that soobin was safe with his friends, family or...lover. yet, the churning in his stomach wasn't trying to say the same thing. to beomgyu, it's pretty ridiculous that he feels so concerned for a stranger but he just couldn't help it. after seeing the older in pain and the way that he cared for people that he didn't even know made him feel some way. he gathered all of his courage and started to type out the message that he would send out to taehyun.</p><p> </p><p><b>beom</b>: hi, is this kang taehyun?</p><p><b>taehyun</b>: yes who is this?</p><p><b>beom:</b> it's me. beomgyu</p><p><b>taehyun:</b> oh hi, how did you get my number?</p><p><b>beom:</b> secret but i promise i'm not a stalker. i just need to ask you for a favor</p><p><b>taehyun:</b> yeah okay and what is it?</p><p><b>beom:</b> can i have soobin's number? i need to talk to him about something</p><p><b>taehyun</b>: soobin hyung? i don't think it's the best idea right now</p><p><b>beom:</b> it's about something please i just really need to talk to him</p><p><b>taehyun:</b> ...fine **-****-****</p><p><b>beom:</b> thank you so much</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu sighed in relief that taehyun trusted him. he slowly punched in the number that taehyun had given him into his phone. he dialed the number instead of just sending him a simple text. from the little that he knew about soobin, he lied about the way that he felt and it would be better to hear his voice. at the third ring the line connected making beomgyu sit up on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>from the other side of the line, a small but deep voice answered the phone, "<em>hello?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"soobin? it's me beomgyu"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"beomgyu? how did you get my number?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i asked around"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"why did you call me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i just wanted to see if you're okay"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"why?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i don't know"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"i'm okay, trust me"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i don't"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"don't waste your time worrying about someone like me. i'm okay" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"it's not wasting my time"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"yes it is. what are you doing right now? wasting your time on me"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"why are you being like this?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"because i hate it when people worry about me like i'm a little kid who needs protection"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i just care about you"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"you don't even know me"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i know enough"</p><p>
  <em>"please don't search for me. just know i'm fine and that i don't need constant supervision"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"is that how you see me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"yes. goodnight beomgyu"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>beomgyu stared at the dead line with a blank face. soobin didn't sound anything like from what he had before. his voice was empty yet his words were harsh. he felt tears pierce his eyes as he set his phone on the other side of the bed and lied down. soobin on the other side felt bad that he had to use such harsh words that he would never say but he couldn't bring more people into his problems. especially not someone like beomgyu who seemed stubborn but fragile at the same time. he didn't want people worrying about him because at the end it was pointless. it would never end and he really didn't mind anymore. he knew that beomgyu would forget about him, after all they hadn't gotten close that much. all he needed to keep doing was taking care of his mother.</p><p>____🌻____</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🌻ꜰɪᴠᴇ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p><p>❝'<em>Who am </em><em>I'</em><em> the question I had my whole life</em><br/><em>The question which I probably won't find an answer to my whole life</em>❞<br/>--Persona BTS RM</p><p>____🌻____</p><p>soobin stared at the phone in his hand with a small pout present on his soft lips. it was a saturday, the day that him and taehyun would hangout at their place. hueningkai could never come because it was a family day so all three only ever hung-out during their free time. however, taehyun had texted him that he had to go to gangnam with his mom before his grandmother came over to visit them for the weekend. soobin sighed as he lied back down on his bed, feeling for once a relief of laying down without any pain. his mother hadn't drunk for the past days and for a minute he was hopeful but that quickly died when she would avoid him at all costs when they crossed paths.</p><p> </p><p> he looked to his side and saw the sunflowers on his desk, withering. the once yellow petals were now turning a dark brown, the tall flower drooping not being able to withstand the weight anymore. standing up, he grabbed his grey hoodie, pulling it over his head and putting on his glasses. he carefully took the flowers out of the vase, leaving it empty. he wrapped them in a large paper towel and took his phone and keys with him. going out the front door for the first time in months, he locked the white gate behind him and started to make his way to a flower shop that he had seen when he was walking home with taehyun a while back. it never seemed busy but it had a cottage vibe with the windows white and vintage. the exterior always had flowers placed in such an aesthetically pleasing way that it was calming to anyone. </p><p> </p><p>three blocks later the shop came into his view. once he walked closer a wooden sign standing at the curb caught his eye. the letters written in white paint read 'hiring now!' taking his eyes off the sign, he pushed the door open, a wind chime ringing softly. it had small butterflies of different colors and two gold birds hanging with it. there was a woman sitting on a stool behind the counter crafting what looked like a flower crown made of pink and white lilies. she looked up at the sound of the wind chime  and smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>"hello, how may i help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"hi, um i just thought that you guys could make some use of these sunflowers. i felt bad throwing them away," soobin said unveiling the flowers under the paper towel.</p><p> </p><p>"ah yes of course. i've never heard someone be considerate of flowers like that" she smiled at him and took the flowers into her hands. "yeji! get me some sunflowers will you?!" the woman shouted over shoulder only a small yes coming from behind the glass door. soobin confused was about to leave when a girl came with bright and big sunflowers in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>the woman took them from her and tied them gently with a pretty ribbon and put them into a sleeve (?) she stretched them out to soobin, laughing softly at the confusion in his eyes. "i assume you like flowers so for being thoughtful you can have these. unless i assumed wrong...?"</p><p> </p><p>soobin quickly shook his head and took them from her, smiling genuinely at her and the girl named yeji. the said girl's face brightened as she leaned over the counter, pushing the woman out of her way slightly but not in a rude way.</p><p> </p><p>"so if you like flowers....would you want to work here?"</p><p> </p><p>soobin looked at her slightly surprised and glanced at the woman. she smiled at him and nodded, her short hair bouncing with the movement. </p><p> </p><p>"um, well i don't have any experience?"</p><p> </p><p>"you don't need experience. all you need is to care about these beauties. are you willing to do that? you don't have to," the woman gave him a smile that showed off straight white teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"i mean, i would. if you guys let me.." </p><p> </p><p>"well that's why we asked. just write down your details for me in this sheet here" she handed him a form and a black pen from a cup that had vines painted all around it. soobin took the pen and filled out the form. he was grateful that he was old enough to not need a parent signature or anything of that sort. he handed the form back to the lady and smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>"my name is wendy by the way. and this is my only employee until now of course, yeji."</p><p> </p><p>"nice to meet you. i'm choi soobin, i hope we can work well together"</p><p> </p><p>"well it says you don't go to school right?"</p><p> </p><p>soobin had decided against writing that he did because he technically didn't. he was planning on dropping out but taehyun had told him not to. he valued taehyun's opinion more than anything in the world. but on this one he wasn't too sure. he would just wind up having to redo the year all over again because he never went. he was planning to look at the details later especially now that he had a job. on the form it had asked him what days he was free and the wage. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah, not anymore"</p><p> </p><p>"i see. well, how about you start tomorrow? how does that sound?"</p><p> </p><p>"that sounds good. thank you so much"</p><p> </p><p>"no, thank you. i'll see you tomorrow then"</p><p> </p><p>soobin bowed and walked out of his now workplace with bright sunflowers in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>it was a bit sad now that he thought about it. once the flowers lost their brightness, they got thrown out and replaced by better ones. ones that would shine brighter. that would look prettier. only for those to be the same. but at the same time, the flowers that lost the life in them could be used to create something even more beautiful. the same way with people. once the bond weakens the person will get replaced. yet someone else will come and put the life back into the person which will only make their bond stronger. </p><p>____🌻____</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 🌻ꜱɪx🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p><p>❝<em>Everyone go away, Everyone go away</em><br/><em>Sympathetic stares everyone go away</em>❞<br/><em>-Bang</em><em> Yong </em><em>Guk</em><em> AM 4:44</em></p><p>____🌻____</p><p>"why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>taehyun stared at soobin with a bit of hurt in his big clear eyes. soobin looked down at his feet. they were sitting on top of the monkey bars in the abandoned playground. a couple of red and brown leaves falling with the gusts of wind. soobin watched them fall as he continued to listen to taehyun talk.</p><p>"are you not going to tell me?" </p><p>"do you not trust me anymore?" </p><p>soobin quickly looked up and shook his head. "well then?" taehyun's voice was soft like always but there was still firmness in the way he talked. he took soobin's hand in his smaller one and gently gave it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>"i was just scared"</p><p>"scared of what?"</p><p>"of seeing the disappointment in your face. we had already talked about this before so i knew how you felt. but i just didn't think it made sense to still stay in school. you know how much i value your opinion. i didn't want to feel even worse for letting you down in person."</p><p>"disappointment? never. just as much as you value my opinion, i value your decisions. i just got so scared at the teacher not saying your name in the attendance anymore today. i thought something bad had happened. please tell me next time. you can never disappoint me. always keep in mind of how proud i am of you. proud for being strong all this time, okay? never think otherwise." </p><p>soobin looked away again as he felt tears of relief appear in his eyes. taehyun patted his back and scooted closer to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. he looked around, the wind blowing his red hair the opposite way. as his eyes landed on the merry-go-around, he remembered the black-haired boy that had asked for soobin's number. he had seen him around in school and he looked like he was sick of some sort. he had wondered if he should've asked him if he was okay but it seems that he had friends around him. after all his main friend was ryujin so he must have a decent group of friends. however, he wondered why everyone would glance at him when he walked down the hall and he couldn't help but do the same. he was never around yeonjun anymore which sparked the rumor that they had broken up. </p><p>"by the way..did beomgyu hyung ever contact you that one day?"</p><p>"beomgyu..? ah, yeah he did," soobin sighed as he remembered the conversation with the boy, "was it you who gave him my number?"</p><p>"he said he had something important to tell you. i don't know how he got my number either"</p><p>"all he did was ask me if i was okay"</p><p>"that's it?"</p><p>"yeah. i told him to not search for me anymore"</p><p>"what? why?"</p><p>"because it's pointless having someone who has their own problems worry about someone like me, who has a problem that can't go away. not only will it waste his energy but eventually he'll see how pathetic it is."</p><p>"hyung. that's like telling me to fuck off too."</p><p>"no that's different. i've known you since i was so little but having someone new..."</p><p>"so are you just going to tell everyone you meet the same thing?"</p><p>"taehyun stop"</p><p>"he was worried about you enough to go hunting for my number to get yours. you have a potential someone who cares for you. you know that you would have done the same thing if you had seen yourself the day you brought him here. which if you were going to just turn him away, why bring him here?"</p><p>"because i bumped into him and he didn't want to go to school and i couldn't have anyone recognize me so i just brought him here."</p><p>"it's not going to be the same like last time, you know that right?"</p><p>"it's whatever."</p><p>"hyung.."</p><p>"you should go home. your mom will yell at you for doing your work late."</p><p>soobin jumped of the monkey bar, landing on his feet. he looked up at taehyun who stared at him for a few seconds and sighed. he stretched out his arms asking soobin for help to get down. he jumped down and soobin carefully caught him and let him down.</p><p>"soobin"</p><p>they both turned around, startled, at the sound of a third voice. the boy that they had been talking about was standing there looking a lot worse than he did the last time he saw him. taehyun glanced at soobin who was surprised but also annoyed. he was sure that he had made himself clear over the phone the last time they spoke. </p><p>"please. remember what i said, that's my <em>opinion</em>," taehyun whispered as he reached up to ruffle soobin's black hair. he subtly bowed his head to beomgyu and grabbed his bag, leaving the two behind.</p><p>soobin awkwardly leaned against the metal bar of the monkey bar as he watched beomgyu approach him. his black hair seemed like he had run his hands through it too many times.  he had a beige cardigan hanging from his shoulders with a white shirt under that was tucked into black jeans. </p><p>"why are you here?"</p><p>"so that you can't hang up on me" he laughed softly but soobin just stared at him. "it looks like you're better though"</p><p>"you don't"</p><p>beomgyu sighed, "i know"</p><p>they both just stood in silence, not knowing what to say. beomgyu knew that he shouldn't have come and searched for him but he had a gut feeling that he shouldn't ignore the older just because he was told to. the bruises had healed, only very faint traces left of them but his appearance was still the same. it still had the tired and unhealthy look to him. </p><p>"do you want to stay here?" </p><p>soobin's voice broke the silence and he internally panicked at the question.</p><p>"you're leaving?"</p><p>"i meant, should we go somewhere else?"</p><p>"oh, are you hungry?"</p><p>"no but if you are we can go somewhere"</p><p>"let's just walk around, the air is nice"</p><p>"okay"</p><p>they started to walk, keeping distance between each other. however, soobin couldn't help but take a few steps closer to beomgyu when he saw a drunk man was sitting on the corner of a small store. beomgyu noticed and gently pulled at soobin's hoodie to pull him closer and walk faster. soobin let out a breath of relief as they got passed the man.</p><p>"are you okay?"</p><p>"yeah," soobin whispered, his heart still pounding in his chest and his hands shaking a little. </p><p>unlike last time, beomgyu nodded but still didn't let go. </p><p>"how about you? you look tired"</p><p>"i'm still getting over the breakup,"beomgyu sighed, "in case you were wondering, that's why i was pathetically crying the day you saw me."</p><p>"a breakup isn't easy so it's not wrong and besides it hasn't been a long time since then"</p><p>"i know, but it makes it a lot harder when i see him in school everyday and everyone whispers because they notice that we aren't around each other anymore. i'm not even hungry anymore. i've been going through every box i have throwing away pictures and things. every time i look at one i want to keep it but i know that it has no meaning anymore."</p><p>soobin nodded listening to the other open up which made him feel like he should too but he just wasn't ready. not at all. beomgyu seemed to read his mind, "i'm not telling you this so that you have to tell me, i just wanted to talk about it. my friend is quite is popular so she doesn't understand my rejection for the attention. you tell me whatever you want to tell me. if you want to tell me nothing then tell me nothing."</p><p>"i just wanted to say sorry. for sounding harsh when all you did was check up on me"</p><p>"it's fine, i understand. overall i am a stranger so it's a bit weird."</p><p>"why do you then? why do you care?"</p><p>"because i know i'll regret not caring. when i saw you giving me that sunflower with those ugly bruises on your face and then skipping school it just made me worried. especially after telling me that i shouldn't waste my time on you. i only called you that time because i never see you at school and i had no other way of finding you again."</p><p>"i don't go to school"</p><p>"i know"</p><p>"no. like at all. i dropped out"</p><p>"oh"</p><p>"do you think i'm stupid now?"</p><p>"no. you have your reasons. oh look," beomgyu trailed off as he pointed at a small pomeranian walking alongside it's owner. "so cute"</p><p>soobin laughed softly at beomgyu who was staring at the small ball of fluff that he almost tripped on the sidewalk. </p><p>"watch where you're going"</p><p>beomgyu blushed out of embarrassment and rolled his eyes, "i was busy"</p><p>soobin shook his head as the other now watched his steps carefully not wanting to almost trip again. even if he did trip he knew that either soobin would catch him or would fall with him as he was still holding onto him. and he knew that if soobin tripped he would either catch him or fall with him. for now, that was all beomgyu knew he could do for the older but he was happy knowing he could at least do something. it's all in progress. </p><p>____🌻____</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 🌻ꜱᴇᴠᴇɴ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p>
<p>❝Do not worry<br/>We leave for a while today<br/>I play with you until the sun rises❞<br/>- 저두요!! Pentagon</p>
<p>____🌻____</p>
<p>beomgyu slumped into the cold seat as he stared at the faded blue-haired male who was sitting in front a very familiar male but he couldn't put his finger exactly on it because his back was facing him. he looked away, his stomach twisting itself when he saw the innocent sparkles in his fox shaped eyes. the smile that made his eyes turn into straight lines and nose scrunch in the cutest way. the same gestures that would make tons of butterflies flutter in his stomach. the same gestures that now made his heart clench.</p>
<p>in attempt to distract himself he scrolled through his messages trying to find something interesting to read but none were which he should've expected because clearly there was a reason on why he had never answered. his tired eyes stop short at soobin's contact which he had no messages with since he had called him. he contemplated on whether he should or not considering the fact that he was barley able to get closer to the boy. he pushed down his doubts and started to type a message.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>choi soobin</strong>
</p>
<p>hi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>before he was able to even put his phone down and start to think that he had just ruined his whole progress, three little dots started to appear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>choi soobin</strong>
</p>
<p>hi</p>
<p>hey </p>
<p>what are you doing?</p>
<p>working, you?</p>
<p>working? and i'm stuck at school </p>
<p>yeah i got offered a job randomly at a flower shop<br/>that sucks</p>
<p>ahh that's good can i ask you something?</p>
<p>um, maybe</p>
<p>._.</p>
<p>tell me</p>
<p>how quickly would you move on from someone?</p>
<p>i guess it  depends how much i loved them in the first place no?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>beomgyu looked away from the phone and turned his gaze back to the boy that was staring lovingly at another one. </p>
<p>how much you loved them in the first place? i mean it has been almost three weeks but isn't that still too soon? maybe it's my fault for being stupid and not notice what was changing? for him he probably moved on way before he actually broke up with me right?</p>
<p>questions whirled around his mind creating a whirlpool that sucked his energy. he looked back at his phone after remembering that he had technically just left the other boy on read. quickly he typed a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>that's true i guess</p>
<p>why do you ask?</p>
<p>no reason</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>well there is one but it's pointless to talk about</p>
<p><br/>if it's bothering you it's not pointless<br/>that's what hyunnie always tells me</p>
<p>mm well yeonjun is starting to see someone else</p>
<p>yeonjun? choi yeonjun?</p>
<p>yeah, you know him?</p>
<p>well yeah he is pretty popular, even i knew that </p>
<p>well yeah him</p>
<p>wait so he was the person you were dating?</p>
<p>yeah...</p>
<p>that makes sense then</p>
<p>what do you mean?</p>
<p>nothing</p>
<p>i want class to end</p>
<p>end it</p>
<p>hm?</p>
<p>ditch </p>
<p>i would get yelled at by my mom :( </p>
<p>yeah nevermind then <br/>don't make your mom upset</p>
<p>:(</p>
<p>let's do something</p>
<p>?</p>
<p>i'm supposed to go and pick up an order for the shop but i have time around the time you get out of school</p>
<p>oh? are you sure? i mean...</p>
<p>i didn't mean to be so harsh when you called me last time i was not in the best mood that day and that's no excuse to be mean but i'm trying</p>
<p>wait for me outside the school gates then<br/>see you later</p>
<p>ok</p>
<p>____🌻____</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 🌻ᴇɪɢʜᴛ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p>
<p>❝<em>Our time is like a rain shower and the sun</em><br/><em>crossing over</em><em>❞</em><br/>- <em>Fly</em>, GOT 7</p>
<p>____🌻____</p>
<p>the light shade of pink from his softly rounded nose and sunken cheeks had now faded with the warm air from beomgyu's house. he sat on the edge of the couch that was made of a pastel blue felt materiel with cushions that looked well taken care of. there was the tv against the beige wall and multiple wall decorations as well as framed photos around it. tall green plants in knitted pots stood at the corner where the sunlight hit best. coming over to beomgyu's house had not exactly been in the plan but soobin never had a plan to begin with and also he knew how uncomfortable the uniform was from the couple of times that he went to school.</p>
<p>his eyes roamed to different parts of the house in complete silence. the only occasional noise that could be heard was the painful creaking of the wooden floor boards caused by beomgyu's walking upstairs.</p>
<p>just as he was about to relax and lean against the plush couch, beomgyu came down the stairs, no longer wearing his uniform. he now wore a white t-shirt with black and white checkered bottoms. he held a laptop in his arms as well as his phone, the adapter dragging on the floor behind him.</p>
<p>"why are you sitting like that? do you need to use the bathroom?" beomgyu teased with a small smile as he put down his belongings on the squared white coffee table.</p>
<p>"n-no, i'm just nervous," soobin mumbled and looked away, embarrassed from the surprised expression on the younger boy's face.</p>
<p>"was it too much to come here?"</p>
<p>"no, i like it"</p>
<p>beomgyu gave him a closed smiled and nodded. his eyes trailed down to the jeans that the older boy was wearing. "do you want sweatpants?"</p>
<p>"hm? oh." soobin stayed silent thinking about the offer and beomgyu took that as a yes.</p>
<p>"come," he stood up and tugged at the end of soobin's red sweater. soobin followed after him and beomgyu still didn't let go of the fabric while going up the stairs. this felt oddly familiar to the other day when beomgyu had gone to find him and they had encountered the drunk man on the street but this time it felt different, he just couldn't put his finger on it.</p>
<p>beomgyu opened a white door and soobin could only assume that it would lead them to his room. once inside, he let go and opened another door. it was a closet full of beomgyu's clothes and he was surprised to see it be neat. it wasn't that he thought that beomgyu would be a dirty person but most were not neat.</p>
<p>his eyes wandered around the room and he smiled at the set up. it was a very minimalistic set up with only white, black and different shades of blue. his bed looked soft to the touch and there was a lamp that was radiating a soft yellow light. his book bag sat on top of his desk and there were poloroids hung up on the wall with washi tape. his eyes set on the empty vase that sat on the small nightstand besides a guitar. soobin couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that whatever was there was probably now in the trash.</p>
<p>beomgyu came back out of the closet with a pair of black joggers that had always been too big for him but he doubted that they wouldn't fit soobin. the boy was tall but he was very skinny so he would assume that it would fit. he followed soobin's stare and saw the empty vase that once held the sunflowers that he had been given.</p>
<p>without reason, beomgyu panicked and broke the silence, "i still have them"</p>
<p>"have what?" soobin turned around to look at him, confused.</p>
<p>"the sunflower you gave me"</p>
<p>"how? they should be withered by now," soobin asked taking the pants that beomgyu was holding out to him.</p>
<p>the boy didn't respond and instead made his way to his desk to open his bag. he took out a thick book and opened the page. he turned around holding what looked like to be a bookmark but it wasn't an ordinary one. the book mark was the sunflower itself. it looked laminated and had smaller decorations around it.</p>
<p>"i wanted to keep it so i searched up how to make it look pretty and laminate it," beomgyu gave him a proud smile and put it back into the book. "you can change in here while i go and order something to eat. i hope you don't mind tteokbokki "</p>
<p>before soobin could even have a chance to respond, he closed the door behind him and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. he shook his head as he made his way back to the small living room. he plopped down on the couch and took his phone from the table. he called his favorite place and placed the order. he knew that he would most likely have to feed soobin by force like a baby. it wasn't healthy for a boy his height to be so skinny. his skin was already starting to have a yellow-green undertone which he for sure knew he didn't have before. his wrists looked like they would snap if he even dared to do a push up. even by just walking you could tell from how lazy his posture looked.</p>
<p>beomgyu jumped slightly when his phone started to ring in his hand. he looked at the id caller and his heart could only drop.</p>
<p>"hello?"</p>
<p>"gyu? i didn't think you would answer"</p>
<p>"i won't if you don't get to the point so hurry up, i'm busy"</p>
<p>"i'm seeing someone."</p>
<p>beomgyu swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a dry chuckle, "what does that have to do with me?"</p>
<p>"i just don't want you to hear it from someone else"</p>
<p>"i already knew. now if you don't mind i am also busy with someone, bye. oh and don't hurt them please."</p>
<p>beomgyu hung up with sweaty hands and forced a smile onto his face when he noticed soobin standing by the railing of the stairs.</p>
<p>"i knew they would fit you."</p>
<p>he patted the seat next to him. soobin sat down next to him and they both sighed.</p>
<p>"was that yeonjun hyung?"</p>
<p>beomgyu fumbled with the end of his shirt and only nodded. soobin gave him a smile and patted his head.</p>
<p>"it'll be okay"</p>
<p>soobin had only dealt with one breakup but taehyun dealt with it well by himself and rarely asked for advice.</p>
<p>the door bell rang and a smile broke out on beomgyu's face. he came back a few seconds later with the takeout bag in his hand. he took a seat on the floor and started to set out the food on the coffee table. he looked back at soobin who was still sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>"eat some, please?"</p>
<p>soobin's stomach twisted at the thought of food. he honestly didn't even remember sometimes that he had to eat. the last time he had touched food was yesterday morning when he saw taehyun. he would always be forced to eat by him and now beomgyu seemed to have joined the club.</p>
<p>with dread in his stomach, he slide in beside beomgyu and took the chopsticks held out to him. beomgyu gave him a reassuring smile and opened the container. beomgyu let out a small sound of admiration as the smell entered his nose and the warm air hit his face.</p>
<p>he took a rice cake and held it up to soobin's lips. soobin looked at him with his eyes full of question but beomgyu just pushed it further to his mouth </p>
<p>"ahh~"</p>
<p>soobin parted his lips and took the rice cake into his mouth. the flavor making his taste buds go crazy just like the color that was blooming on his cheeks from beomgyu's action.</p>
<p>"good right?"</p>
<p>soobin hummed in response and gave him a small smile. beomgyu ate two at a time and shook his body in happiness. soobin giggled at his reaction and beomgyu held up another one to his mouth. soobin gave him a wary look and shook his head.</p>
<p>"please just a few more? i'll let you choose what to watch?"</p>
<p>soobin opened his mouth again and took another one, chewing it slowly. beomgyu ruffled his hair and fed himself. this time soobin took his own chopsticks and ate one himself. beomgyu passed him the control of the tv and soobin took it with his free hand and turned it on.</p>
<p>"what do you want to watch?"</p>
<p>"i said i would let you choose"</p>
<p>soobin browsed through netflix and clicked on <em>Bird Box.</em></p>
<p>"i want to see if it's worth the hype"</p>
<p>"i've never watched it either"</p>
<p>beomgyu held another piece to soobin and this time he took it without giving a thought which made beomgyu smile to himself.</p>
<p>soobin pressed play to the movie after seeing the preview and brought his knees up to his chest. he glanced at beomgyu who was eating like a healthy person would while watching the movie.</p>
<p>"beom?"</p>
<p>the nickname seemed to slip out of his mouth but he made the effort to not sound startled by himself.</p>
<p>beomgyu looked back at him and raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"my ass hurts can i sit up there?"</p>
<p>beomgyu threw his head back with a small laughter and nodded, covering his mouth with a hand.</p>
<p>soobin climbed back onto the couch in the same position he was on the floor. his eyes stayed on the captions as beomgyu finished up his food. he excused himself as he crossed the tv to go to the kitchen.</p>
<p>soobin smiled to himself feeling proud of himself for being able to talk to beomgyu like this. maybe taehyun was right and it wouldn't be like before.</p>
<p>beomgyu came back with a soft grey blanket and two water bottles. he handed one to soobin and threw the other on the couch. he accidentally sat a little too close to soobin but neither said anything. he put the blanket over both of them and smiled at soobin who subtly blushed at the closeness. he couldn't deny that beomgyu was handsome so anyone would be nervous.</p>
<p>two hours later the movie was over and soobin was no longer sitting up on the couch. he had slid until his head had fallen onto beomgyu's lap. beomgyu put on <em>hospital playlist</em> and lowered the volume to make sure that it wouldn't wake up the other boy.</p>
<p>he reached for his phone and his eyes almost bounced out of his sockets.</p>
<p>
  <em>how was it seven already?</em>
</p>
<p>beomgyu looked at soobin and wondered if he should wake him up. but then he remembered the tired look to his face and the eyebags under his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>he'll wake up soon anyways.</em>
</p>
<p>wrong. he almost made it through half of the show and soobin's head was still on his lap except his face was now facing his stomach. his thighs were asleep and the time was now 11 pm and he couldn't help but be thankful that he didn't have school the next day due to some testing for the seniors.</p>
<p>he turned off the TV and shook soobin softly. his eyes opened just a little and groaned.</p>
<p>"go to my bed"</p>
<p>"hm? what time is it?" his voice was deeper and airier and his eyes were glossy with sleep.</p>
<p>"it's 11 pm."</p>
<p>soobin's eyes opened more, still full of sleep, "i'm so sorry. i'll go home right now."</p>
<p>"are you serious? it's too late to go out by yourself. just sleep over."</p>
<p>soobin groaned and wanted to protest but he knew well that he was too tired to walk properly and he didn't want beomgyu to offer to walk him home and them have to walk back by himself.</p>
<p>he mumbled an okay and beomgyu stood up, holding out his hand. soobin eyed it and raised a sleepy eyebrow.</p>
<p>beomgyu rolled his eyes and took his hand himself. he dragged him up the stairs and to his room.</p>
<p>beomgyu crawled over to the side by the wall and patted down the space next to him, "i hope you don't mind"</p>
<p>soobin shook his head but he could feel his throat go dry and his hands become clammy. he wanted to slap himself to get out of whatever trance he was in but it would make him look like an idiot.</p>
<p>he walked over and slid under the fluffy comforter on his side. beomgyu leaned over and turned off the lamp that had been radiating the little bit of light in the room.</p>
<p>"why so stiff? just sleep" the whisper came beside him and it only made chills run down his spine.</p>
<p>"i can't"</p>
<p>"aish, here"</p>
<p>he couldn't make anything out in the dark but could hear the rustling and the warm breath on his face. he held his breath knowing that they were now facing eachother.</p>
<p>beomgyu scooted closer and grabbed his head towards him. soobin's eyes widened as his face was now pressed against the crook of beomgyu's neck. he smelled like clean bed sheets with a hint of a citrus smell. it was comforting if he had to tell the truth. the hand that was under his head was combing through his black hair gently. the other hand circling around his too thin of a waist, bringing him even closer.</p>
<p>soobin was about to tell him what was going on but he held himself back from ruining the moment. beomgyu hummed a soft tune while playing with his hair. soobin closed his eyes and let the sleep come back to him.</p>
<p>"bin-ah?"</p>
<p>soobin only hummed, not even realizing the new given nickname.</p>
<p>"it'll be okay, don't worry."</p>
<p>the same words that he had told him earlier when yeonjun had called him. to beomgyu, soobin seemed the type to care more about others first than himself even if he was worse. he was hurting. anyone could see that. but would anyone say anything about it? would anyone tell him that it would be okay just like he does to others? would anyone stop him on the street and give him a flower and a smile to comfort him? he needed to make sure that he knew he will be okay. he knows that he doesn't want that but he also knows that even when you say you don't want someone to care you will always have the tiny hope that they will go against you and continue to care for them. he, himself, wasn't sure if the boy would be okay any time soon but he knew that the process would be slow but as long as he gets there was all that matters.</p>
<p>____🌻____</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 🌻ɴɪɴᴇ🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____🌻____</p><p>❝Our time is like a rain shower and the sun<br/>crossing over❞</p><p>- <em>Fly</em>, GOT 7</p><p>____🌻____</p><p>beomgyu hissed as the cold went through the fabric of his black sweater. his skin started turning cold and blushed with different hues of red and pink. he had somehow convinced soobin to come with him to a nearby cafe since he felt too lazy to cook himself anything. he glanced at the taller boy next to him who looked no different than him. his nose and eyes were a pastel pink and his lips seemed to have grown more plump and full with color. his black hair blowing away from his forehead with the cold wind. his hands tucked into a wool hoodie that belonged to beomgyu who had insisted for him to wear it because he didn't want him to get sick.</p><p>beomgyu snapped out of his daze when soobin's eyes met his, his head tilting to the side in question. </p><p>"why are you looking at me like that?" </p><p>"you just look cute." </p><p>both of their eyes widened as they took in the response.</p><p>"don't you think you're getting comfortable quite quickly?" although the question might sound a bit snappy, soobin said it in a soft tone with a small chuckle at the end. </p><p>beomgyu shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes away from soobin. "it's easy to get comfortable with you."</p><p>soobin laughed lightly, "that's surprising."</p><p>"don't be so--oh finally!" beomgyu did a tiny jump in happiness and started to skip off to the entrance of the cafe that soobin had actually been to before almost everyday with <em>him</em>. </p><p>soobin kept his pace behind beomgyu who looked like a little puppy getting a new toy. a smile began to grow on his face but it faded quickly as soon as his eyes looked through the large window. a man who he had been...familiar with..was sitting at a small round table with his legs crossed and his eyes trained on the laptop in front of him. he looked grown but he could recognize him anywhere. his throat felt dry and rough as he felt cold sweat form on his neck and body becoming numb with resentment. the bit of appetite he had gathered up for was no where to be found. </p><p>"hey you coming?" beomgyu said, noticing that he had stopped walking. he held the door open, feeling the warm air of the cafe mixing with the cold of the outside. </p><p>"i'll wait for you out here."</p><p>"okaay...what do you want?"</p><p>"just something small."</p><p>beomgyu narrowed his eyes but nodded anyways and headed inside while basking in the warmth that was being given to him. </p><p>soobin leaned against the brick wall, hugging beomgyu's sweater closer to him. he felt nervous to be in a public place like this with beomgyu after staying over at his house for the night. to him it felt too intimate as if they were good friends or something else.</p><p>"soobin?"</p><p>he turns around and the air seems to be sharper, slicing cuts into his body making him feel tried and in pain. there he stood in front of him. the boy that was once his best friend, almost like part of the family he wished he would've had.</p><p>"how have you been?"</p><p>soobin's eyes remained trained on his light brown eyes. his features were stronger and sharper but his eyes still held that same aura that he once felt comfort in.</p><p>scoffing he looked inside the window to see if beomgyu was done yet. he stood by the counter, exchanging a few words with a girl who was a little bit shorter than him and looked around his age. "you would know if you hadn't left like that don't you think?"</p><p>"soobin--"</p><p>"what's the point of trying to strike up conversation? you avoided me like the plague for no reason and now it's <em>your</em> decision to finally come back and try to act as if we were best buds? well let me break it to you. we aren't and we never will be again. you broke my trust and the hope i had to finally someone else to trust. go back to your studies or whatever and forget you ever saw me. don't make my life harder than it already is."</p><p>his breathing had turned ragged and he could feel his lower lip quiver along with his hands. just as the other was about to open his mouth to speak, beomgyu's voice called out to soobin.</p><p>"soobin-ah? oh..am i interrupting?"</p><p>the girl was behind beomgyu, holding a bag from the cafe herself. even from the distance beomgyu could see the slight trembling of soobin's lip and the way his eyes were glossed. on instinct, he glared at the man as he purposely bumped into his shoulder and grabbed soobin's limp hand with his own. he pulled him closer to himself as he walked past the man who looked troubled and confused at the same time. expecting that that was the end of whatever that was, beomgyu sighed in relief until he heard the deep but calm voice behind them.</p><p>"i'll wait until you come back to me."</p><p>beomgyu could feel soobin become so tense that he was afraid he would break a nerve. beomgyu turned around with his glare still present, "back off, he's mine."</p><p>soobin broke out of the tenseness and quickly looked at beomgyu who had no sign of being taken aback. the girl who was behind them widened her eyes and opened her mouth slightly.</p><p>turning back around, beomgyu tugged at soobin's hand dragging him away from the scene. giving the man a small dirty look, the girl also followed behind beomgyu.</p><p>no one said anything for the first minutes until the girl spoke up, "well, i am going to go leave this for yeji at school since it's their break in between testing."</p><p>"oh right, the testing. tell her good luck."</p><p>"yeji? hwang yeji?" soobin tried his best to make his voice sound as stable as possible.</p><p>the girl smiled and nodded, "you know her?"</p><p>"i work with her. tell her that i'll cover her shift so she can relax."</p><p>"okay. oh and i'm shin ryujin, beomgyu's best friend."</p><p>"choi soobin."</p><p>ryujin gave beomgyu a small hug, making beomgyu finally let go of soobin's hand. she walked back and waved again.</p><p>"thank you."</p><p>"hm? why?"</p><p>"i don't think i could've walked away by myself, as pathetic as that sounds."</p><p>"oh..well, you're welcome. you looked uncomfortable so i just did what a friend would do." beomgyu winced at his own words, knowing that any friend wouldn't say <em>'he's mine' </em>to a stranger.</p><p>"you're not tall but you can look scary." soobin gave a tiny laugh as they continued to walk down the small street.</p><p>"of course i can. i have done it before for ryujin when guys or girls would try and hit on her."</p><p>"wait-- you thought he was hitting on me? is that what it looked like?"</p><p>"yeah i mean, i thought he was that's why you looked so uncomfortable."</p><p>soobin shook his head, "he used to be a very good friend of mine when i was a freshman."</p><p>"oh really? oh no, did i make things awkward then?"</p><p>"no, he already made things awkward by coming up to me like that. he had no right to come up to me after he ditched me like that."</p><p>"why did he then?"</p><p>"i don't know. probably because i don't have bruises on my face like the last time he saw me. doesn't mean shit." soobin whispered the last part, but beomgyu still caught it.</p><p>"well, it's your choice right?"</p><p>"obviously but i don't want to talk to him. he was two years older than me, he should've known a little more what he was doing but he didn't. also i don't want taehyun to be up my ass about it either. he would probably go fight him which i don't want."</p><p>"taehyun? fighting? i can't see it."</p><p>"it's happened before. he might look like he would never get into trouble but he'll fight with no hesitation."</p><p>"how did they piss him off?"</p><p>"they took hueningkai's plushy and ripped it on accident but taehyun insisted that it was on purpose so he might have thrown a few punches here and there."</p><p>beomgyu let out a small laugh, a puff of air visible in the cold.</p><p>"then his mom yelled at him infront of the principal but when we left she told him good job."</p><p>soobin smiled at the memory of tiny taehyun smiling after hearing his mom praise him. he glanced at beomgyu who shook his head in disbelief but the amusement in his eyes was clearly visible.</p><p>both took the small path that led to the playground. getting closer, they could see two figures sitting on the swings. beomgyu pulled soobin down to a crouch behind a bush.</p><p>
  <em>"what are we doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i don't know. who is that?"</em>
</p><p>soobin craned his neck to the side and widened his eyes as he could clearly make the shape of hueningkai's nose and the infamous shape of choi yeonjun's eyes. his hair was no longer blue but a light pink that could also be seen as blonde.</p><p>
  <em>"why do you look constipated?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"shut up. it's--hueningkai."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh then that's no problem right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"he's with someone though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ohhh like a date probably right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"do i look like him? how would i know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"jeez so snappy. let's just go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you go first."</em>
</p><p>beomgyu carefully made his way behind a tree and motioned soobin to follow him. trying to do the same, soobin started to walk slowly but of course who wouldn't see a tall ass person like himself, trying to sneak away.</p><p>"soobin hyung?"</p><p>turning around slowly he gave his best smile and gave a tiny wave, "ningning! what a coincidence, haha!"</p><p>shooting a quick glance a beomgyu who was still behind the tree, he walked closer to the pair on the swings.</p><p>"what are you doing here? is taehyun with you?"</p><p>"uhh no..why?"</p><p>"isn't someone over there?"</p><p>hueningkai pointed to the tree where beomgyu was hiding and soobin quickly stood in front, blocking his view from it.</p><p>"tree-- i mean no. taehyun is studying i think so i'm here all alone like always."</p><p>"i'm not stupid hyung. but whatever. yeonjun hyung, this is soobin hyung, one of my best friends i talked about."</p><p>yeonjun smiled at soobin and bowed his head a little, "hello, i've heard a lot of nice things about you."</p><p>"oh really? i'm glad. well i'm afraid i have to get going. oh! you're a senior right?" yeonjun nodded, "good luck on your exams!"</p><p>"thank you," yeonjun laughed lightly surprised by soobin's natural cuteness. soobin waved at both of them, walking back quickly to where beomgyu stood in silence.</p><p>"c'mon let's go."</p><p>beomgyu nodded and quickly followed behind soobin, still holding onto the food.</p><p>"are you okay?"</p><p>beomgyu glanced at soobin and shrugged, "i thought i would be bawling my eyes out if i saw him with someone else but really i don't feel anything. i just hope he's happy right?"</p><p>soobin nodded, "yeah but it's a little awkward that it's huening isn't it?"</p><p>"nah, he's adorable and sweet so it's not awkward at all."</p><p>beomgyu smiled at him and handed him the muffin in the bag.</p><p>"you know...i have been thinking and right now really proved me right. i think i am over him but what really broke me the most into reality was the fantasy of staying with someone for a long time. i did like him but maybe that was the bigger part than actually liking him. you know what i'm saying?"</p><p>"hm i wouldn't know but yeah i think i get it."</p><p>beomgyu gave him a big smile and took a bite out of a donut, feeling giddy that he managed to become closer to him. slowly he could tell soobin was becoming more relaxed around him in the way that he would speak or in the way that he would bicker back with him like when they were hiding. even though he might've not gotten the full explanation of what happened back at the cafe, soobin trusted him enough to tell him who that even was and what he had wanted. everything will come into place with time.</p><p>_____🌻_____</p><p>
  <em>hello! hope you enjoyed and have a good day, lots of love &lt;3</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>